05 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-05 ;Comments *Complete show from the 400 Box. *Peel complains that the studio has been draped with Christmas decorations so early in December. *In a characteristic piece of Peel / Walters programming, the first five songs in the show share a numbers theme. *Three more selections from 'London Calling' are in the show. Sessions *Adicts #1. First broadcast of sole session, recorded 20-11-1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting *'File 1 start of show' :JP: "For those of you who missed the football scores tonight, it's Norwich 1, Liverpool 3. That means Johnson 2, Dalglish 1. :William: "Kenny Dalglish is magic!" :JP: "Ah, you're right William." *'File 2 starts' *Adicts: Numbers (session) *Clash: Four Horsemen (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Clay Fav: 9 To 5 (EP - Consignment Stock 7") Clay Fav :JP: "Recorded at Cargo Studios, Rochdale. But isn't everything these days?" *Mekons: 32 Weeks (LP - The First Year Plan) EMI / Fast Product *Twinkeyz: 1000 Reasons (LP - Alpha Jerk) Plurex *Undertones: I Know A Girl (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Little Feat: Be One Now (LP - Down On The Farm) Warners *Trinity and Louie Lepkie: Which One A We She Love (7") Youth Of Roots *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7") Mode *Boys: Bad Day (LP - To Hell With The Boys) Safari *Public Image Ltd: No Birds (3x12” – Metal Box) Virgin :JP: "Rather rum really, you know. I mean some days I like it, other days I don't." *Adicts: Get Addicted (session) *Madness: Bed And Breakfast Man (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *Clash: The Card Cheat (2xLP – London Calling) CBS (File 1 tape flip during track) *Mikey Dread: Resignation Dub (LP – African Anthem (The Mikey Dread Show Dubwise)) Cruise *Mikey Dread: Technical Selection (LP – African Anthem (The Mikey Dread Show Dubwise)) Cruise *Soup Greens: Like A Rolling Stone (LP - Pebbles Vol. 1) BFD :JP: "Used to have a copy of the single of that, you know, the original single when I lived in America. I had a really good collection of... really odd 1960s American singles by little bands... and I had the whole lot nicked. Heartbreaking. Wish I'd still got 'em." *Killing Joke: Turn To Red (7") Island *Red Letters: Sacred Voices (Sacred Voices 7" EP) Burning Bing *'File 2 cuts out in the middle of the above' *Damned: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (7") Chiswick *Simple Minds: Premonition (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Adicts: Distortion (session) *Grow-Up: Missing (LP - The Best Thing) Object Music *Keith Hudson: Nuh Skin Up (12") Greensleeves *Clash: Wrong 'Em Boyo (2xLP – London Calling) CBS (tape flip during track) *Tours: Tourist Information (7") Virgin *Wire: Map Ref. 41°N 93°W (7") Harvest *Rentals: New York (b-side 'I Got A Crush On You' 7") *Mary Monday: Popgun (b-side 'I Gave My Punk Jacket To Rickie 7") Malicious Productions *Five Hand Reel: I'll Lay You Down (LP - A Bunch of Fives) Topic :JP: "That is a very good record for singing along with, it must be said." *Adicts: Sensitive (session) *Specials: Monkey Man (LP – The Specials) 2-Tone *'File 1 end of show' File ;Name *1) John Peel 1979-12-05.mp3 *2) 1979-12-05 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB134.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:59.04 *2) 01:08:47 ;Other *1) File created from T190 and T191 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango *2) *2) Created from DB134 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1) Mooo / file - (login required) *2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box